


Religious Parents

by Diavolosthots



Series: Metting Strict Religious Parents [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: The boys meet your strict religious parents
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s)
Series: Metting Strict Religious Parents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178849
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Meeting Strict Religious Parents: Asmodeus

Something told you this was a bad idea from the beginning on. No matter how much Asmodeus promised he’d be good, and how many times he reassured you there’s not much he can do when he’s meeting your parents over a zoom call, it just didn’t make you feel any better. “You’re so afraid I might do something, that it’s actually spurting me on to do something.” His face turned into a smirk, your eyes going wide because you knew he would very well be capable of it, but it just ended in him laughing and you smacking his arm, “Asmo!” He hummed, leaning in close, his lips almost brushing over your cheek, “yes, dear?” You groaned, brushing him off, “just be nice…” A fake gasp escapes him, his dramatic self falling back on the bed, “when am I NOT nice, (Y/N)? Truly, it hurts my feelings that you think of me so lowly.” 

A chuckle escaped you, watching him with his arms covering his face, “My apologies, how could I ever make that up to you?” He pulled himself back up, lifting your chin by putting one of his fingers underneath it, “you should kiss me, darling, I’m sure it’ll get my mind off of it…” In reality, though, he saw the zoom link pop up in the corner of his eye and this kiss may have very well been a distraction to start this meeting with your parents out with a bang. The minute your lips touched his, he made sure to open the zoom link, kissing you back slow but deep. Your arms snuck around his neck, silently wishing you had more time, but that thought was interrupted by your father’s voice, “(Y/N)?!” 

Of course, you pulled away from Asmo with a shocked look on your face the minute you heard your father’s voice, your mind racing as you tried to find the words to explain, only for Asmo to interrupt. A wide smile spread across his features as he moved in to the camera, looking closer at your parents, “oh my, aren’t you handsome? A you! (Y/N). You never told me your mother was such a beauty!” To say you were embarrassed by his behavior right now is an understatement. Your mother didn’t know whether she should be flattered or just as embarrassed as you are right now and your father was a little less than amused. “Uhm… hey… guys. How are you? This is--!” “Asmodeus! Nice to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you and let me assure you that they were all good things! Truly, (Y/N) is such a sweetheart, I don’t think they could speak badly of anyone and-!” Your father held his hand up, abruptly stopping Asmodeus who didn’t take too kindly to it, but left it at that.

“Hold on son, can we go back to your name for a minute? Asmodeus? Like from the book of Tobit?” The demon’s eyes seem to almost pop out of its sockets as he squeals in excitement, nodding eagerly. “Yes! So you’ve heard of me. It’s not quite as acu---!” You slapped Asmodeus on the arm, desperate to get him to shut up before he dug himself an even deeper hole. You cleared your throat, smiling softly, “it’s simply a coincidence. His parents a-!” “Apparently smitten with demons. Are they Satanists (Y/N)? Are you dating a Satanist’s son?” You frowned, shaking your head and trying to explain the situation, “no! Of course not. His father is quite the uhm… holy man. In a good way.” 

Asmodeus looked between you and your father for a moment, frowning because he can’t really brag about himself right now, but trying to ease back into the conversation, “he is… I was raised in a very… holy way.” A soft giggle escaped him as he tilted his head to his eyes, smiling at your parents, “are you very religious, sir? It sure seems like it if you’re trying to dictate your child’s relationship based on whether or not they’re dating a Satanist.” For the first time today, your mother spoke up, a soft smile on her lips, “It’s not us dictating, sweetie, you just have to understand that we want what is best for (Y/N). We wouldn’t want them to get mixed up with the wrong crowd.” Asmo nodded, looking at you before his hand reached up to push a strain of hair behind your ear, “Ah. My apologies. It sounded like you thought that anyone who’s not… a devout follower of your religion would be a bad guy, but that’s silly of course! Not what you meant at all. Still, I must say that not all Satanists are bad people.” 

Asmodeus knew you thought he was digging himself a grave here, but the smirk on his lips told a different story. He was simply trying to rat out your parents and see what they truly thought. “So… Asmodeus… how did you two meet? How did this happen?” A sigh of relief fell from your lips when your mother actually asked a normal question and you visibly relaxed, smiling at the screen, “well… seeing as we always run into each other due to us living together, we just starting ta--!” “Hold on there hot shot; you’re living together?” You silently cursed your father, of course this was the one line he’d catch up on, “yes, dad, we live together. As a matter of fact, I live with a lot of people.” Your mother’s eyes beamed and you watched her visibly relax as well, “oh, so like a dorm? Tell me, what is it like?” 

“Oh you know it’s me, my brothers, and (Y/N)!” The urge you felt to punch Asmodeus in that very moment is indescribable. A deep glare was directed toward him but he either didn’t see it or he didn’t care, “Of course, (Y/N) hangs out with me the most, especially…” he cups your face, wiggling his eyebrows, “...at night.” Before pulling away with a laugh, “we’re like a big family here! Don’t worry, everyone makes (Y/N) feel welcome and I especially give them my full, undivided attention.” You didn’t need to be in the same room to know that your father was fuming right now, not just about being interrupted, but also because Asmodeus just told him indirectly you were sleeping together, and sexual or not, he viewed that as a sin. 

“Oh really? (Y/N), what else is there we should know?” You swallowed thickly, grabbing Asmodeus’ hand out of instinct, for comfort, and he seemed to understand, his voice dropping down sweetly, “you should probably know that I’m the Avatar of Lust, but don’t worry, consent is important to me.” not only were your parents eyes as wide as the ocean, you swore your dad was about to curse up a storm had Asmodeus not left the meeting and shut down your computer, turning back to you with a smile. 

“Don’t be mad. I knew the minute I saw them that they’d be a stick up my ass and I just cannot pretend to be a sweet, innocent angel when I am simply… not.” A soft smile played on his lips, his hand reaching back up to cup your cheek, trying to ease the stunned look off of your face, “(Y/N)?” Could you really be mad at him? After all, no one knew your parents as well as you did and Asmodeus did have a good point and made the right assumption about them,” I… uhm.. Well you’re not wrong, but… I just really didn’t expect this to go the way it did.” A chuckle escaped him before pushing you down, “expect the unexpected.” 


	2. Unwanted Surprise (Belphegor)

It wasn’t meant to happen that way. Belphie had promised you to tag along on your next trip to the human world and you had promised him that it would be nothing major. Some coffee, maybe a walk in the park, ya know? A cute little date idea. The coffee went great, too! He petted a dog and he asked the owner nicely which is more than you thought he would do, although he tried to justify it with, “Beel likes dogs and I just did that for him.” But you saw right through that; he did that for himself and maybe even to show you that he can indeed be nice as well. He tried a cold brew which he surprisingly liked? You suggested the mocha but he said it was too sweet for him and in that moment you realized he’s more like Lucifer than he would ever admit and you were too scared to mention that. After coffee, you followed through with your original plan and took him for a walk in the park, smiling at the different animals and of course, at him. He was being good, for a demon, and he seemed to be enjoying himself. A few animals even felt attracted to him and you remembered at least two butterflies landing on his shoulders which was both wholesome and kind of made you jealous. 

But of course that wouldn’t be the end of it. While you were walking in the park, you stumbled across your parents which gave you a somewhat unpleasant heart attack since you weren’t mentally prepared for that and you had no clue how Belphegor would feel about that, “Mom, Dad!” You smiled softly when they came to hug you, trying to ignore the obvious shock on Belphie’s face because he probably expected this even less than you did. “Who’s this (Y/N)? Is that your boyfriend?” Your mom wiggled her eyebrows, trying to mess with you, but you nodded, “actually, yes.” “He looks like a sloth.” Your eyes went wide when your dad said that, but Belphie started laughing behind you because wow, was he that easy to spot, the Avatar or Sloth? Who knew. “Well, I guess you could say I am.” The fact that Belphegor seemingly took no offense to that made your dad kind of salty but you tried to make it better by giving him a hug, too, “I missed you dad! What are you doing here?” 

Your mom waved at Belphegor before holding out her hand, “Nice to meet you. I’m (Y/N)’s mom.” Belphie was being so nice… He took her hand and shook it firmly, smiling softly, “My name’s Belphie.” Your dad looked between you and Belphegor, kind of suspicious and of course, he just had to note on his clothes, “Is there a reason why you look like you just crawled out of bed?” You glared at your dad, hitting his arm gently, “dad!” “What? You could’ve at least picked someone who dresses nice, not someone you need to run after. That’s not your job. Not as my child, anyway..” Belphegor’s smile dropped slowly, looking at your dad. He had a feeling where this was headed and he’s mentally debating on if he should avoid going there or if he should actually push your dad’s buttons. 

“For one, I swear what I want, thank you. Two, you’re absolutely right, that’s not their job, but even if they thought it was their job, I wouldn’t let them control my outfits.” He throws you the ‘no offense’ look but honestly you couldn’t have taken offense to that because your dad is being so unnecessary right now and Belphie has every right to sass back. “Well we can certainly tell who’s wearing the pants in this relationship and judging by your response, it’s not you.” Belphie’s eye began twitching, “elaborate on that, please, sir.” It hurt to be nice, truthfully. A complete stranger is being so judgmental right now for no reason; his outfit? Really? “I don’t think you want me to, Belphie.” Your mom hit your dad’s arm too now, but before she could say anything, Belphie already stepped forward, pushing you behind him, “No. I believe I do.” Your dad glared back, pushing your mom behind him as well. 

“Look at you, trying to man up. Let me tell you something, kid, God has a plan for everyone and it’s not in your plan to be dating my child so if you could just hop along and go back to whatever homeless shelter you live at, that’d be great.” A laugh escaped Belphegor, although it wasn’t genuine. “And there it is. I was wondering when you would bring dad into the mix. You humans have nothing better to do, do you? Hiding behind a false ‘God has a plan for me’ to justify your bullshit actions and own laziness, which, shocker, I do not influence you on.” Your dad’s face turned into one of confusion, which only amused Belphie more. He’s stepping forward with a smile and grabbing your dad’s collar and pulling him to his level, “that’s right…. Seems like your pea sized human brain got something correct; I am sloth. Not ‘like’ a sloth, but the Avatar of Sloth, but contrary to popular belief, I’m not just ‘lazy’ and sleep all day. I’m very well capable of devouring your soul in this very spot…. Or letting us part ways as unlikely friends.” 

Belphie’s grip on your dad seemed to last forever, but just as he was about to let go, mainly because you kept tugging on his arm, he gave your dad a quick flash of his demon form, his face settling back into a smile. It almost seemed like everyone imagined it, but your dad knew better and quickly moved back, grabbing a hold of your mother, “(Y/N). You come with us this instant. You’re walking around with those monsters? We should have never let you go. You’re striving too far from His light…. You need to come back.” Belphegor rolled his eyes, grabbing your hand and walking the other way, “Come. I can’t listen to this anymore.” He didn’t give you the option to protest, either, ignoring the way your dad called out to you but seemingly too scared to run after you. 

“I don’t know if I should salute you or scold you….” You mumbled behind him, shaking your head with a smile, “Scold me? For what? He started it! Whatever… I just want to keep walking in this park… maybe sit down somewhere for a quick nap… your dad took the energy out of me.” You snorted, bursting out into an actual laugh, “what was that about ‘contrary to popular belief’, Belphie?”


	3. And I Was There (Lucifer)

Religion. He scoffs at the concept; at the belief in someone greater than yourself. As the avatar of pride, he believes there’s nothing and no one greater than one’s self. Besides, he knows it’s just a sick way for his father to gain recognition he never got from his children, or at least not enough. Why worship an entity who pulled you into existence literally for his own amusement? For his own sick pleasure? God doesn’t care; he never did. And as a former angel, as the former favorite, he should know that. He does know that. So he doesn’t quite understand that aspect of humanity and he thinks it’s ridiculous that you’re getting worried about what your family might think of him. 

“Lucifer, you’re literally a demon. Your name screams red flag to any religious family, and you’re also like… super tall with dark hair and red eyes. They’re going to be scared.” He scoffed, “You weren’t scared.” You rolled your eyes, “yes, but I’m also a dumbass. You can’t compare years of deep rooted religion to someone like me, who has an open mind and was quite literally thrown into hell for an exchange program.” Really, he hated even having this discussion with you. He told you before that one thing he would never do is change himself to appease someone, especially someone he doesn’t even know, but for some reason you still found the need to try and ask him right before you showed up at your parents’ house with him. 

“Sorry, darling but I wo---!” The front door opened, revealing your mom who first looked at him and then back at you, smiling happily and taking you into her arms, “(Y/N)! We missed you!” You smiled softly, hugging her back, and silently praying that Lucifer won’t do something idiotic, although you could almost bet on it, “I missed you too. Mom, this is my boyfriend,” Lucifer smiled, his red eyes holding a mischievous glint behind them as he took your mom’s hand in his and kissed the back of her hand. You rolled your eyes; show off. “Nice to meet you madame, my name is Lu--!” “Luke. His name is Luke.” you intervened, smiling sweetly and taking his other hand, dragging him inside, “is dad here?” 

Lucifer narrowed his eyes behind you, but he didn’t say anything. Not yet. “He should be back any minute. He went to get takeout so we could all enjoy some food while we got to know each other.” Your mom smiled up at Lucifer, slowly taking in how tall he actually is, “oh my! Aren’t you a giant!” “actually ma’am I’m a de---!” “Decent sized fellow who had good luck in the gene pool!” You laughed softly, yanking him down to sit beside you on the sofa while he glared at you out of the corner of his eyes. “Apparently so!” Your mom laughs softly, “would you like something to drink, Luke? A glass of water? Wine?” Lucifer smiled softly, “water is fine, thank you,” and watches your mother leave before turning to you, “You’re lying to them. I told you before that I won’t create a fake persona to appease anyone and you ignored that. You can be glad we’re not home right now beca--!” “Honey, where are you?” a man called out and he scoffed silently at realizing it’s your dad, who walked in with a few bags of take out. 

“Daddy!” You jumped up, going to hug the man in front of you and Lucifer swallowed thickly; you call him daddy too. He stood up, smiling softly and holding out his hand to the man in front of him, “A pleasure to meet you, sir, my name is Lu---!” “Luke! He’s my boyfriend and he wanted to meet you guys!” He growled lowly, barely audible, as you interrupted him a second time. Your father raised an eyebrow, looking Lucifer up and down. He was well dressed, your father had to admit, and he seemed to have manners… He reluctantly put his hand in Lucifer’s, giving it a firm shake which the demon returned. “Firm grip, son. I like that.” Son? Lucifer didn’t particularly like that. “Sit down. I got chinese so we could all get to know each other.” 

After everyone gathered at the table and started on their portions, you felt the tension in the air grow, knowing that there’s questions weighing on your parents’ minds. “So.. Luke. There a reason you’re dressed like Dracula or are you into cosplay or something?” Lucifer paused for a second, almost going to sass back at your father but a hand on his thigh reminded him to be nice. He shook his head firmly, “no. I suppose it’s just my style. I have been told by several tailors throughout the cent---.... The years that black and shades of red suit me well. It brings out my eyes and it holds a sense of seriousness to me, which is important in the business world.” Your mother’s face lit up, “so you’re a businessman?” Lucifer slowly nodded, “yes. I hold the manager position if you will.” “At what company?” You silently cursed your dad; how could he find a way out of this. “Modlived. We create weapons. It’s a private company, not meant for the general market and thus I can’t speak much of it.” Did he just… flip the devildom name and make a fake company? Smart. Your mother seemed to smile even more, giving you the ‘wow’ mom look at which you rolled your eyes. 

“Hm.. interesting. Well, Luke, you seem like quite the catch.” Lucifer mentally cringed but opted for a soft smile instead, “thank you, sir.” “But there’s one thing.” Lucifer already knew. He knew the minute he walked into the house and everything seemed full of bright colors and bible verses; crosses on the wall and statues of angels that would never look like humans depicted them, “yes?” “Are you religious? We want our little angel with a nice christian man after all” This time he actually scoffed; if only they knew what an ‘angel’ you were. “No. I am not religious.” You watched your mother place her hand on your dad’s shoulder who obviously doesn’t seem amused. “No? Any particular reason?” “I just know that the man upstairs could care less about any of the people on this planet and his little ‘angels’ are nothing more than frauds who can’t seem to think for themselves and instead, find the need to follow every little one of daddy’s little orders.”

You dropped your fork; wrong answer. You turned to look at Lucifer with wide eyes; and he was doing so good too! “Lu--” “No, darling, it’s quite alright.” Your father glared at Lucifer, standing up, “No. It’s not alright. I might have been able to accept your lack of faith, but I will not tolerate you pissing on my religion, boy.” Oh.. You could feel the anger underneath Lucifer’s skin and you were thankful he was so easy to control it. Lucifer stood up, glaring back, “I am not a ‘boy’, as you so kindly put it, and my name isn’t Luke; It’s Lucifer. I should know what I’m talking about, considering I knew the man personally.” your mother let out a gasp at his name, still hoping it’s some kind of joke, “Luke, I don’t know what kind of game you think you’re playing bu---” Lucifer let out a sigh, “humans. For a species who believes something that was written down thousands of years ago by a few illiterate idiots, you fail to believe in things that are right in front of you.” He looks straight behind your dad, making the window explode and your mom shriek.    
“What the-- Are you really the devil?!” Lucifer silently groaned but opted to roll his eyes instead, “No. My name is Lucifer and for some reason you humans can never get that right. The devil is a whole different person.” Your mom clung to your dad and you tugged on Lucifer’s shirt, “g-get out.” Your dad tried to sound stern but you knew he was just as scared looking into Lucifer’s red eyes right now. “Gladly. Thank you for the food and I’ll be taking what’s mine.” Before anyone could say anything, he picked you up and threw you over his shoulder, walking out to the sounds of your parents screaming for you to come back. 

The next thing you knew, you were back in the Devildom and on your own two feet, “Luke? Really? You couldn’t have made Lucien or Lucas or anything like that out of my name?” He pouts softly but you were trying to be angry at him, “Lucifer! You were supposed to go along with it and have a nice meal with my parents an--.” “Lie. You wanted me to live a lie. I told you before I refuse to change myself for anyone; I am proud of who I am.” You rolled your eyes and turned your head but he caught your chin in his hand and brought your face back to look at him, “My name is Lucifer and just like your ignorant parents, you best make sure to remember that, Darling.” 


	4. EH?! (Mammon)

“Listen, (Y/N), I’ll take ya out to dinner instead, hm? Whatcha say? Just you and me? I’ll even pay!!! What if I gave ya goldie for an hour? What if I gave Levi all the money back that I stole from him?” You stopped walking toward the restaurant where you and your parents were supposed to meet up, your grip on Mammon’s wrist becoming even tighter. “Mammon… they’re not going to kill you. When I said they were strict religious people, I meant that, not that they’re killers.” He shrieks, trying to pull his arm out of your heavy grasp, “Please, (Y/N)! I-... I’ll do anything!!!” It’s not even that he didn’t want to meet them. It’s that he’s scared out of his mind. For someone who is older than time itself, he has close to no backbone and he will run before anyone will drag him into any serious situation, and this was serious, “Damnit (Y/N)!!” You pulled him through the front doors before they slammed in his face, spotting your parents in one of the booths, “now be nice.”

He outwardly groaned, his eyes landing on your parents who have begun to stand up to greet you, “Hey, how are you guys? I’m great, thanks.” He hated this already; small talk. “This is my boyfriend, Mammon.” The swelling of his heart couldn’t be denied; your boyfriend, Mammon. He is your boyfriend. Him. No one else. A grin grazed his face as he reached out his hand to your parents, “Damn right I am. Nice to meet ya.” Your dad seemed to take his words surprisingly well and leaned in for the handshake, giving him a nice firm grip, “Confidence. I like it, son. You know, not many guys waltzed up with our kid, and I don’t remember any of them being that straight forward in dating them either. “ But your mother… oh you could already tell that he was going to have a rough night with her. “You’re going to shake my hand too, right? Next time clean under your fingernails. I can see the dirt from here.” 

That took him back, but before his frown could turn into a snarky comment, you already kicked him on the side of his foot as a warning, “my bad, ma’am.” It was more of a mumble than anything, but better than nothing, right? He shook your mom’s hand, whose skin felt as oily as a teenager’s forehead, but he didn’t say anything about that, just wiping his hand on his pants the minute she turned around. “How have you been, honey? We miss you.” At least your dad was nice, Mammon thought, picking up the menu. “Oh they have lobster! Those things are yummy. I’ll take ten.” He didn’t mean to exclaim that out loud, and immediately regretted it when your mom decided to comment on it, “I don’t know how it is in your family, buddy, but we were raised to be considerate. You know, mindful of others and their ability to give. In our religion, one should always give to the ones who need it the most, not the ones who greed the most.” Oh if she only knew. You almost laughed at her words of choice, but covered it up in a slight cough instead. 

“Well, I think… I’ll get the steak.” your dad nodded, “a wise choice. I’ll take one too. Mammon? Still caught on that lobster?” No, actually. He was still biting his tongue so as to not say anything about that greed comment, which proved to be harder than expected, “who ya callin’ greedy, old woman!?” Your eyes went wide as you looked over at Mammon, “no… Mammon, stop it. She didn’t mean anything by it, right mom?” He scoffed, not even waiting for your mom’s answer, “as a matter of fact, yah. I’m still caught up on that lobster.” Your mom shrugged, seemingly not caring, but you knew her better than that. Beneath the skin she was boiling just as much as Mammon was. “Help yourself.” You placed a hand on Mammon’s thigh, giving him a warning side glance that he, for once, picked up on. Doesn’t mean it’s over, though. You knew better than that. 

Your dad started some small talk with Mammon; just simple things he liked to do and how he spends his free time. “So you model sometimes? That’s pretty impressive. “ Mammon smiles proudly, pointing at himself, “I’m quite the star too, ya know? Must be, they keep wanting me back. Summer fashion, Winter fashion, C--!” “Christmas fashion? You’d make a nice Santa with that white hair of yours, Manfred. Grow a beard and you got the part.” Mammon stops boasting for a moment, turning to look at your mother in confusion, before bursting into laughter “You still believe in Santa? Hah! I guess some people never grow u--... hold up! Did you just call me Manfred?!” You were surprised at how long it took Mammon to realize that, but you knew what was about to happen and you were not about to deal with it, “Mammon I--!” “That’s right babe, say my name: Mammon! The GREAT Mammon, ya hear? I’ve accomplished more in my life than you ever have!” 

Your mother scoffed, laughing at him, “what? A 22 year old wannabe Ted Danson? Kid, sit down. The Devil has done more than you could ever have. You can’t even see with that yellow face shield in front of your eyes, let alone accomplish anything with that atrocious fashion sense in the modeling industry.” His eyes twitched, you could see it underneath the glasses, “tell me, what have you done, lady?” Your mother smiled proudly; finally something she could talk about. “I am a devoted follower of my religion. I help the poor and needy, I provide for my family, and most importantly, I protect my child from a Scumbag like yourself. The Lord would be ashamed to call you one of his children.” You gasped in shock, standing up, “Mother! How can you say that when all you ever preached to us was kindness and forgiveness?!” Your mother stood up too, glaring you down, “(Y/N). Sit down. You know nothing. You left your faith behind when you decided to choose your own ridiculous dreams over your family.” 

Mammon stood up too, slamming his hands on the table, “oi! Don’t talk to her like that you ignorant pig! I’ve been closer to that forsaken parent you call ‘the lord’ than any of ya ever will! And I’ll gladly face him again if it meant I could be with them. “ He grabs your arm roughly, much like you had grabbed his earlier, “let’s go. I’m takin’ ya out to eat myself, gotta do everything myself anyway.” You didn’t even bother protesting, finding your mother’s behavior appalling at best, “It’s okay Mammon. Let’s just go home… at least dad was nice.” He stops, turning around to face you.

“Look. Yer old man is great. But that thing beside him? I will not let her talk to you like that! Now let’s go. I’m over it, and hungry, and unless ya want me to eat yer parents, we’re going back.” His cheeks were heating up, he could feel it. He hated how your mom talked to him, but he hated how she dragged you into it even more than that; he was your protector. What’s the good in being a demon boyfriend when he can’t even save you? None. And he won’t let your mom get away with it. It’s show time. 


	5. Defend Me (Leviathan)

He felt uncomfortable from the get go. Meeting people in general completely throws him off and his anxiety went through the roof when you told him you wanted him to meet your parents. Your parents! How could he leave a good impression on them? “Hi I’m a demon. I play video games most of the time and have social anxiety. Achievements? Well I’m also the Grand Admiral of Hell’s Navy, but don’t worry! I treat them with the utmost respect because truthfully I don’t even know how I landed with them in the first place, but here we are, and I don’t want to lose them.” He can’t say that! He would sound like an absolute fool! They will think he’s way too weird for you the minute he walks in, anyway. He screams gamer-otaku-with-no-life, for goodness sakes! You can’t tell me that’s what they would want for you!

That’s why he pushed it off. For months he made up some ridiculous excuse of why he couldn’t go or why you should stay home with him. He even once went as far as to say your parents were sick and got Satan involved to actually get them sick! Nothing bad… just the seasonal flu, but still. Can’t you see that he really doesn’t want this? Well, you can see it, but you just don’t really seem to care. This is important to you and thus he, reluctantly, agreed to participate. He agreed to let Hell rise up and to try and be kind to your parents. Now.. as much as you wanted to believe him, you actually had your doubts. You knew your dad was going to tear him a new one and your mom was probably going to make fun of him too… but… you had faith in him that he could take the less.. Harmful jokes and hopefully not get too aggravated with the more rude ones… you prayed that, since he isn’t Satan, he won’t take too much offense to them.

“Ready?” Levi shook his head, looking at the bouquet of flowers in his hand, “are these okay? That’s what humans do right? They bring flowers for the mom? I saw it in a show once…” You laughed softly; he saw everything in a show once and thinks that this is how the world works. Well, he wasn’t completely wrong and it just shows that he can be a gentleman. “Yeah.. they’re fine. Okay, here we go.” You rang the doorbell, waiting for your mom to open the door, but it was actually your dad. “Dadd---!” “Hold on sweetie, who is this?” Your dad immediately stepped out and eyed Levi up and down, which made him more than uncomfortable, but he just clenched the flowers in his hand and forced himself to smile, “My name is Levi, sir. I’m their b-boyfriend.” You cringed silently. He was doing so good! But that stutter. 

Your dad eyed him once more, his eyes landing on the flowers in Levi’s hand, “ah. Listen, kid, I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing but those flowers are not going to make up for the absolute wreck you are and under no circumstance are you coming into my house with that cosplay jacket on.” You gasped loudly, slapping your dad on the arm, “dad! Those flowers are for mom and it’s not a cosplay jacket, it’s just a jacket!” You shake your head, taking Levi’s hand and dragging him inside, but Levi was still too focused on the fact that he just got made fun of not once, but twice, in the same sentence. “Mom! Come meet my boyfriend, and please be nicer than dad.” Levi could hear laughter from a room nearby and was soon greeted by a grinning woman; at least she looked friendly.

“Don’t be too hard on your dad. You know he’s just looking out for you.” Levi gained some confidence back, smiling softly as he held out the flowers, “These are for you, ma’am. My name is Levi.” Your mom gave him the same up and down look your dad gave him and he suddenly felt uncomfortable again, but your mom took the flowers and smiled at him anyway. “Thank you, that’s very kind of you. Oh! And these are so pretty! Come. Sit down. (Y/N), have you offered him some water? Oh dear, where are your manners?!” He could see you throw your arms up in frustration as you tell your mom that you literally just got here, and walked off with her. He suddenly felt so alone, kind of weird too, in a strange house, but he decided to enter the room your mom just came out of and noticed it was the living room. He also noticed that it was turned to some kind of christian music channel and a quick glance around told him that Jesus was watching him from every angle, literally, “so. Besides banging my child, what else do you do?” Levi almost choked, quickly turning around as a deep red flushed over his cheeks, “I-I don’t… ‘bang’ your child, sir. We uhm… we’re far from that step.”

“And that better stay that way, kid, unless you want to become friendly with my gun collection.” Levi shook his head, trying to avoid eye contact, “no, sir. I’m great.” Your dad scoffed, calling back out to your mother and you, “what’s taking you two so long? Another minute with this softie and he might turn into a puddle.” You rolled your eyes as you walked up with glasses of water that you sat down on the coffee table, “leave him alone, dad, he’s a good guy.” “yeah and apparently made out of cotton candy. He can barely stand straight, and you want to date that?” Levi felt bad; of course he knew you could do so much better than him. Hell, he’s told you that before, it’s just that you don’t listen! “He’s a good boy? Yeah I can see that. His name is Levi for goodness sakes; what’s that short for anyway? Seriously sweety, you could do so much better than that thing over there, but I suppose being taken away from a good home and thrown into that useless exchange program does kill a few brain cells.”

Oh no. Oh no, see what we’re not going to do is insult you. “What did you just say?” Your dad’s gaze flicked over to Levi’s, grinning smugly at him, “what? Got your panties in a twist, kiddo? Let me say it again, yo--” “No. No, no, no! See what we’re NOT going to do is bash on your own child!” Levi gets up, obviously getting angry, “You can throw my name around all you want, which, by the way, is Leviathan in full, and yes, I’m exactly that sea monster mentioned in that God awful fanfiction you call the word of the Lord. They!” He angrily points at you, feeling his blood boil beneath his skin, “are the best thing that has ever happened to you, considering you couldn’t get your cock up anymore if you wanted to with that elephant of a body you call ‘attractive’. I might not be the smartest, hell, I’m not even attractive, but I know for a fact that your child is the smartest, most considerable being that has ever graced this terrible excuse of a planet and I am NOT, “ he clenches his teeth, turning into his demon form and lashing out with his tail as he pulls your father up by the collar, “letting a measly excuse for a human being tear that beautiful soul down.” He roughly pushes your father back down, hissing at him as storms flashed behind his eyes. 

“Levi..---!” He grabbed your hand roughly, dragging you out of there and onto the street, not caring that people are seeing him as something other than human, other than normal. “Levi!” But he only shook his head, watching the portal open and dragging you through it. “I’m sorry, (Y/N), but I cannot just sit there and let him talk bad about you! What kind of father is that? I mean don’t get me wrong, I had my fair share of shitty parents, but at least my father didn’t think I was a complete waste of space.” He was breathing heavily, his body still tensed as you reached out for him, kind of scared but also slightly… turned on. “Levi… you’re so sweet.” you laughed softly, wrapping yourself around him and nuzzling into his neck, feeling him calm down and no doubt, feel a little embarrassed. “I didn’t think you’d stand up to him, but… It’s nice to know that you have my back.” 

He frowned, wrapping his arms and tail around you tightly, “Of course I have your back. No one gets to speak so terribly about you, not even your father… I knew there was a reason why I hate socializing. No offense but I can guarantee that man isn’t going to the pretty clouds in the sky, no matter how much he pretends to be a saint.” You shook your head, still laughing softly, “no offense taken… he was always a little… harsh. I wish you would’ve paid attention to his face. He was so shocked to see you, not only defend me and yourself, but also just being able to pick him up…. It was worth the little bit of hurt.” He shook his head, kissing down your shoulder, “You should never ever have to deal with that. I mean it. You’re the smartest and most considerable. Don’t ever let anyone tell you different.” “Well… don’t let anyone tell you any different either.”

“Now you’re just asking too much from a shut-in otaku like me…” 


	6. Idiots (Satan)

You were… more than worried as you walked to your parents house for barbeque. You told Satan that his name would be Stan today and he less than agreed to that, heavily offended that you’d change his name to appease your parents, “that’s stupid, (Y/N). It’s my name. I can’t change it.” He’s sulking beside you right now, his hands in his pockets as he begrudgingly walks with you. In all honesty, he could care less about your parents and what they thought of him; he only needed you to like him and be around him, so why do your parents even matter? “Please, Satan. Just… you know it’s important to me.” You gave him your best pout, clinging onto his arm, and he groaned in response, refusing to look at you. You definitely could bend him to your will and he hated admitting how absolutely smitten he was for you, although he could just as easily bend you. 

“Fine. One day. I’m not being Stan forever.” Your lips met his cheek, causing him to blush softly, “that’s all I ask. My mom will love you by default because you look like a nerd and she likes smart guys.” A scowl appears on his face as he looks down at you with furrowed brows and wide eyes, “I look like a nerd? What even a---!” “Mom!” He grumbled at being cut off, watching you run up to your mother as he followed, putting his best smug face on; might as well make your life a little harder for calling him Stan, “wow, (Y/N). I finally know where you got your good looks from. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. (L/N).” Your mother’s eyes immediately landed on him and she couldn’t even attempt to hide the girly giggle that left her lips as she took Satan’s hand, “oh my, aren’t you quite the charmer, and so handsome.” Satan chuckled, kissing your mother’s hand before letting go. You rolled your eyes, nudging him, but he only gave you a shrug and a ‘I-don’t-know-what-you-want-from-me’ look. 

“Mom.” you raised an eyebrow, motioning at the open door and then the two of them. Satan held out his arm, watching your mother hold onto it as he walked past you into the house, shooting you a knowing smirk. “Why does he have to make things so difficult…” You shook your head, silently following him and already seeing him in a man-hug with your dad, making you groan out loud. “Well, Stan, you seem like a great guy!” You glared daggers at Satan right now, but your mom nudged you, “be nice, (Y/N). It’s our job to make him feel welcome in our home.” You mocked your mom’s words silently, knowing that Satan was doing this to be petty over being called Stan. 

“Well, Stan, I hope it’s alright. We didn’t know what you liked, so we just went ahead and ordered Pizza. Cheese and pepperoni, I hope that’s okay?” Satan smiled, almost too nicely as he sat down at the table, nodding, “of course. Anything to make your lives easier.” You growled at Satan, sitting beside him and feeling him put a hand on your leg, leaning in to whisper, “you seem a little tense, are you okay?” You brushed his hand off and glared out, making your dad frown, “why are you so upset? Please, treat Stan a little better. Poor guy must be nervous meeting his future family.” Satan swallowed thickly, being taken slightly off guard at your father’s words of choice, but he recovers, “I think they’re just a little nervous about how you’ll… perceive me.” His hand was back on your leg, a smug smile on his lips. “Hm.. that makes sense, but I assure you (Y/N), we like him a lot so far.” You practically growled, about to say something when your father interrupted, “So! Tell me, what do you do for fun?” 

“Oh you wouldn’t like it,” this time, you spoke up, “he’s pretty boring, you know. He reads books and plays with cats and stuff. Sometimes, when he deems he has enough time, he makes everyone’s life a living hell, too.” Your mother gasps, slapping your hand softly, “do not speak like that, (Y/N). “ She shakes her head, almost disappointed in you, but really, you just got fed up with Satan playing victim and being an ass about one little thing. “It’s nice that you want to broaden your horizons, dear. I myself am a pretty heavy reader too. I love books of all sorts.” Satan smiled in return, “I’m glad my future family is just as involved in further educating one’s self as I am.” You bit your lip, trying hard not to do anything to show your anger right now; he was just being extra at this point. One, two jokes, sure, but this has gone on for far too long. “Hm. A smart man like you, I’m sure you’ve read the scriptures as well?”

Before Satan could answer, you slammed your hands on the table and stood up, “Stop! He’s read literally every book in existence at this point, you know why? Because he’s an old fart!” Satan snorted, trying to keep himself from laughing at your outburst as he looks up at you, a twinkle of something in his eyes. Your father glared at you, standing up too, “(Y/N) (L/N). You sit your ass back down right this instant and respect Stan a little bit.” You scoffed, almost laughing, “Stan? His name is Satan. S A T A N.” You spelled it out for them, with your hands too just to get it through their skull. This time your mother stood up, glaring daggers at you, “You will NOT speak of the devil in my house and you CERTAINLY will not use it against our guest.” 

Satan couldn’t help it anymore, and he actually tumbles over laughing, having way too much fun, “Stan?” He shook his head, slowly rising himself, “The funny thing about this is, they’re telling the truth. My name is Satan, I am not the Devil, and it’s quite agitating how you humans seem to keep mixing us up.” His laughter drops, a stern, annoyed face taking its place instead, “The funnier thing is that you believe I will let you talk to your child like that when they’re the only rational being I can see in this room.” His form changed, leaning over to scare your parents with a ‘boo’ and raised hands as horns and a tail took their shape on his body. 

Your mother jumped back, your father standing in front of her protectively while Satan glared daggers at them. He picked you up, not caring about your squirming and beating on his chest to let you back down, “it’s pathetic low lives like you that make me agree with Belphegor’s idea of blowing this place up more day by day. “ He walked out right as the pizza delivery guy showed up, scaring the living daylights out of him too and abruptly taking the pizzas, “What are you looking at, huh?!” He scoffed, shaking his head and continuing to walk, looking down at you. 

“I don’t care if you’re mad at me right now, because I am heavily turned on from your little outburst, so I’m taking these pizzas and what’s rightfully mine, and bang you against the nearest bookshelf in my room to remind you of whose name you should be screaming and spelling out once more. “ 


	7. Uncomfortable (Beelzebub)

He was way more excited about this than you were, having made sure that he looked nice and had a smile on his face. “Beel, it’s not a big deal…” you told him for the hundredth time today, but he only shook his head, “No. They’re your parents and I want them to like me. It’s important to me, (Y/N).” A soft smile crept across your lips at his consideration. At least he was sweet and you wouldn’t have to worry about him lashing out, hopefully. You grasped your hand in his, feeling his larger one engulf your and pull it up to his face, giving your knuckles a soft kiss. “Don’t worry… I think they’ll like me.” You nodded in agreement. You truly thought they would; he was kind for a demon and loyal to a fault. He tried really hard and you knew that if your parents decided to say anything, he would dodge it or just comment on it lightly; you really didn’t have to worry about him too much.  
“Alright… this is it…” You led him up to a small farm house, a dog running up to the two of you the minute you arrived. “Spike! Hey buddy!!” You leaned down to pat him happily, although you mostly got ignored because your dog felt immediately drawn to Beel, who also leaned down to pet him. “Well I guess he can’t be too bad if the dog likes him.” Your dad comes out, opening his arms wide with a grin. You run up to him, letting him pull you into a hug, “How is my kiddo doing?” “Good! Although I’m kind of sad Spike left me for my boyfriend and he doesn’t even know him.” Beel’s head snapped toward you and your dad, a smile spreading across his cheek. “Hello.” He gave your dad a small wave, standing back up and feeling your dog follow him as he goes to greet your father. “Nice to meet you. Is that curry? I smell curry.”   
Your dad looks back at you, shaking Beel’s hand, “he’s got a fine nose.” You smiled softly, silently praying Beel won’t take your kitchen apart. “He uhm… he really loves food.” Beel nodded in agreement, shaking your dad’s hand once and then letting go. “I could tell you almost anything about almost anything food related.” Your father grinned, slapping Beel’s back like dad’s do and leading him inside the house. “That’s the spirit son! I already like you. Say, do you drink Beer? Do you like sports? You must, with this muscular back of yours. What are your hobbies?” You knew your dad spewed out some more questions, but really, you didn’t catch any of them anymore. “Seems like your father has found himself a new best friend.” your mother’s voice made you turn your head with a smile, taking a deep breath of the smell of curry Beel mentioned earlier. “That does smell good… I hope you made a lot, Beel could easily eat the whole pot by himself.”   
Your mother only laughed, “I’m sure he can, big boy that he is. It’s actually done now. Tell your father to come meet us at the table.” With a nod, you walked through the house, almost tripping over your dog who still hasn’t left Beel’s side. “Mom said to come for food.” Beel’s stomach growled in response, a flush of embarrassment spreading over his cheeks, making your dad laugh. “Oh my! Doesn’t (Y/N) feed you? You poor boy… They’ll never make a good spouse like that!” You slapped your dad’s arm softly as he walked by, looking at Beel and giving him a whisper warning, “try to.. Eat normally. I know it’s hard.” A smile spreads across his cheeks, standing up and following your dad with you, “no worries. I’ll just think of you and my hunger is redirected onto something else.”   
You smiled sheepishly at him, joining your family at the table. “Oh no, son. You sit on the other end. The men always sit at the end of the table in this house.” You rolled your eyes softly, finding your dad’s comment a little too much, but Beel did it anyway, presumably to avoid conflict. “Well then, son, why don’t you lead us in grace today?” Beel froze for a moment and so did you, “grace… sir?” It was a hesitant question for him, making sure he heard it right to begin with. “Yes. Does your family prefer to pray in silence? We can do that too. Let’s just grab hands and accommodate our guest.” He swallowed thickly, feeling super uncomfortable and finding it hard to control his hunger when the food was right in front of his face.  
“Actually…. We’re not religious. Not like that. We… uhm…. We don’t pray. As a matter of fact, we avoid each other for most of the time.” Your mother glanced at him, smiling almost sadly. “Oh honey, is your family toxic? Are they abusive toward you? Do you need someone to talk to?” “I...uhm…” Your father chimed in again, “Nonsense, honey. I’m sure his family just hasn’t sought the light yet. God fixes all problems, am I right?” Beel looked between your father and mother, his face turning cold, “actually--!” “Don’t worry about answering, sweety.” your mother took his hand in hers, smiling softly at him, “we’re here if you need it. I know we only just met, but you already feel like our son. What if we take you to church with us this Sunday, hm? I’m sure it will do you good.” Beel shifted uncomfortably in his seat, “I.. I don’t know how to tell you that I--!” “you feel honored, of course. Don’t worry, son. Our mission is to bring Jesus into the lives of everyone. Open your heart and let him in.”  
At this point you saw how uncomfortable he was, avoiding eye contact with both your parents. You also assumed he was holding back a lot because of the food that was surely digging into his nostrils. “That’s enough guys. He’s getting uncomfortable, can’t you tell?” Your mom nodded, still holding onto Beel’s hand and then grabbing your father’s, who grabbed yours. “Let’s say grace. I’m sure he’ll feel better once God blesses the food and we can really dig in.” He suddenly took his hand back from both you and your mom, “I’m sorry but I can’t. I’m not religious. Speaking of da--... the man upstairs makes me extremely uncomfortable and brings back not so fond memories.” You could tell he was trying to be nice, and if you were him, you would have found it harder than anything.   
“Oh no! You went to one of those cult churches didn’t you? I assure you, we’re not like that. We love and respect each other here as long as they’re a devoted follower an---!” At this point he had enough, seeing as being nice has gotten him absolutely nothing. “I don’t know how to tell you that I am absolutely atheist, if I belonged….If we belonged to any religion, it would be Satanism.” Beel stood up, watching your parents gasp in shock, but he didn’t care, grabbing your hand and the pot of curry. “I’m taking this. Stop rubbing your religion into my face.” He starts to walk out, dragging you behind him before stopping one last time, “and just so you know, my full name is Beelzebub. I’m sure you read a lot about me.”


	8. Truly an Angel (Simeon)

Finally, a boyfriend you knew your parents would approve of. Simeon was the perfect description of what your strict religious parents would want for you, and the fact that he was literally an angel, a warrior of God, made it so much better. Of course, they didn’t need to know that, but they would already be swooning over his name, and that’s enough to get you at least halfway smirking. “What’s that face for, (Y/N)?” His hand was squeezing yours tightly, a soft smile playing on his lips as he looked down at you. “I’m just… for once in my life I’m not nervous about my boyfriend meeting my parents.” You shrugged, continuing the short walk to the restaurant where you’d be meeting your parents, almost too giddy. 

Simeon laughed softly, his eyes closing with the smile that followed, “I feel honored you feel so confident in my ability to woo your parents. No worries, I will be my best self.” You smiled up at him, swaying your arm with his, “I have no doubt, Simeon. You’re anything and everything someone could ask for.” He only squeezed your hand at that, trying to avoid you having to see how nervous he got from that comment, “I’ll be honest, (Y/N), I’m not too worried if they like me or not, not yet at least. They should be more worried about whether or not you’re happy, not too concerned with who I am.” 

You stared at the ground, stopping in front of the restaurant, “well,... you make me happy, so thus they need to like you too. Where would be without my angel?” There was no time to see Simeon’s reaction as you walked in, dragging him behind you to the table your parents were sitting at. Smiles spread across both their faces as they saw you and who you brought along, your mother immediately giving you the ‘wow, he’s a catch.’ look before pulling you in for a hug, “My dear (Y/N)! We missed you.” Meanwhile your dad held out his hand for Simeon, who took it gently with a smile, “nice to meet you, sir.” Your father returned the smile, pulling his hand back and patting Simeon on the back, “sit down, son. We need to work on your handshake, but so far so good.” 

You shook your head at your father’s comment, switching parent’s with him and watching your mom move in for a hug. Simeon wrapped his arms around her almost too gently before taking her hand and kissing the back of it, like a true gentleman. Your mother looked behind her at you and then your father, “you never do that.” A chuckle erupted from you and Simeon smiled softly, unsure of how to actually respond; he just tried to be nice. “Are you out for my wife and my child?” Simeon shook his head with a soft laugh, “no sir, just your child.” You sat down, sitting between your dad, who sat beside your mother, and Simeon. “Tell me, what was your name again?” Simeon looked at your dad, blue eyes holding a playful glint, “My apologies, I must have forgot to mention; my name is Simeon. Nice to meet you.” 

You saw your mother practically swoon over him and you couldn’t help the laugh that escaped you, “mom! He’s mine, stop being weird.” The call out got your mother embarrassed as she quickly avoided eye contact, “Sorry dear. You just really caught the best fish in the sea. I don’t mean to sound weird, Simeon, but you look absolutely angelic.” Oh how true that was. Simeon only smiled, nodding at your mother, “thank you. If you don’t mind, you look quite lovely yourself.” “Hey! What did I say about hitting on my wife?” Your dad tried to be stern, but in all honesty, he erupted into a fit of laughter too, “I’m just kidding. Please, choose anything from the menu. I already like you.” 

The dinner went as smoothly as it could. Your mom was still swooning, giving you side eyed glances as Simeon talked and vaguely discussed his family and upbringing, along with his writing career, and your dad for once seemed to actually like one of the men you brought home, which in turn made you happy as well. “Seems like you’re quite the catch. Say, are you religious at all?” You groaned out loud at the question, not really wanting to dig into the subject, although you knew it was bound to come up. 

“Hm.. well, yes and no. I do believe in the basics of christianity and religions similar to it. Heaven, hell, angels, demons… but I’m not as strict and I don’t follow the Bible to a T.” Simeon explained to you once that most of the things in the Bible weren’t even accurate and were changed to fit humanity’s ideals and beliefs, and were not actually the words of God anymore. Earlier versions were the most accurate, but sometime around the 12th century, things got tricky, and he refused to even look at a modern Bible due to how influenced and wrong it was. Your mom nodded, seemingly understanding, “that’s understandable. We try to follow the word of God as much as we can, but of course we’re bound to make mistakes and strive off the path sooner or later.” your dad nodded in agreement and you hoped he’d leave it at that, but of course not. 

“Agreed. You seem like a good Christian man, and as long as you understand and value the most important aspects of the scripture, you’re perfect to us, and perfect for our (Y/N).” Simeon just smiled, not really up for explaining or debating his personal life with you to your parents. “Thank you. It means a lot that you accept me.” A sigh of relief left your lips as you gave Simeon a look of thanks for not fighting against their words or trying to correct them, although you were sure that it was bound to happen in the foreseeable future. 

The rest of dinner went pretty uninteresting and you soon found yourself waving Goodbye to your parents to walk back to Hell with your angel, a storyline that you were sure would make at least someone laugh, “Thank you for… not correcting them or the like.” Simeon’s smile dropped for the first time that night as he took your hand and stopped you, getting all serious. For a moment, you were scared, but he just seemed to need to vent, and you let them, “You don’t understand how hard it was not to correct them, you really don’t.” His face turned into a pout, almost like a puppy and you quickly kissed his lips, “don’t worry. I’m sure we’ll have the educational talk sooner or later, just… I’m happy you held back today.” His pout stayed, though, and you got worried there for a moment, squeezing his hand, “Simeon?” “I think I… need another kiss to convince me to hold off on that conversation.” You only laughed, leaning back up to kiss him once more. 


	9. Abandon (Diavolo)

The minute your parents opened the door, he knew he’d be in for a wild ride. He could already feel their challenging looks on his being before he could speak, “Hello, my name is Diavolo. Such a pleasure to meet you.” And he certainly didnt miss the cringe your parents gave when they heard his name.

Of course, he ignored it for your sake. It wasnt long before conversation turned awkward, though, and way too religious for his taste. “Do you believe in the son Jesus Christ, Diavolo?” Whats he supposed to say to that? “Well… I certainly believe he lived about 2000 years ago.”

“That’s not what we mean. Do you believe in the the father, the son, and the Holy spirit?” He tried a small smile, noticing your fidgeting body beside him, “I certainly believe they exist.” That, however, didnt keep your parents satisfied. “We’re Mormon, Diavolo, I’m sure MC here has told you about that.” The Demon Lord gave a simple nod, “I’m aware.” You watched your father scoff, “so are you Mormon as well? Or at the very least, a good Christian?”

Diavolo almost wanted to laugh; oh if they knew. But again, he settled on a small smile and shook his head, “No. I guess the right word is Agnostic. Maybe more so Atheist.” It wasnt a complete lie. Of course he believed there was something out there, he has seen it. But he cant just tell your parents he’s the future ruler of hell.

Your mother let out a small gasp, and your father’s frown deepened. “MC. This is unacceptable. You need to come back home right now; we need to bring you to the church and get you cleansed.” This time it was Diavolo who frowned, “with all due respect, you’re taking things a little too–!”

“First you bring the literal Devil into my house and now youre expecting me to let you go with him!?” Your father was agitating the demon, and you could tell. You gently took Diavolo’s hand and squeezed it, trying to calm him down. “Dad, it’s not like that. Hes not –…”

“MC you’re not going back.” It was your Mother’s stern voice speaking and this time Diavolo’s eyes shot to hers. “I believe MC is old enough to make their own decisions.” Your father glared at him, “no. They’re our child and they will do as they’re told!”

Diavolo scoffed, grabbing MCs hand a little tighter. “Absolutely not. We’re leaving.” You shrieked a little, trying to keep up with Diavolo’s strong, long strides. “MC if you leave this house dont you ever come back!” But it was too late, the minute Diavolo opened the front door you were already back in the Devildom. “Dont worry about it MC. You’ll stay here. Where you can decide for your own well being.”


End file.
